bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skillshots
GrimmShadows 13:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC)We're underconsruction The table isn't entirely done, becuase we still dont know what is every requirements to the skill shots ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 06:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Added a couple Skillshots I did in demo but couldn't figure out how to extend table, seemed like might have been locked onto what it was set at not sure. GrimmShadows 13:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to edit the table because I'd screw it up, but the 'Antidote' skill shot is done by killing a toxic-mutant with a headshot near other enemies and then killing the resulting 'infected' enemies. Also I believe 'Misfire' is anytime a charged Screamer shot detonates after the target it's stuck to has died (i.e. charged Screamer shot into re-bar for Voodoo, it detonates, Misfire). Bad Touch is only for sticking an enemy to a cactus, and Meat Slicer is actually for shooting a charged flail into cover and having it swing around and kill the enemy behind it. Enlightened is shooting an enemy with the charged Screamer and igniting other enemies, also a direct shot from underneath an air-born enemy with the charged Screamer results in Fireworks. I did make some grammatical changes to the table that were driving up the wall.' 10:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Obervant Visitor' ok RCHi 04:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) - I just added and organized all the skillshots, excluding secret and Anarchy. There are a few on the list with a blank name because I haven't actually got that skill shot yet, so I don't know it. There were a lot of fake skill shots on the list, but there are some Anarchy ones I haven't looked at yet. In short, every thing that is questionable, secret, or anarchy related is at the bottom of the list, waiting to be properly named/described/deleted. - HazyAssaulter 23:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well done, Hazy! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Larger Grid Hey, the Skillshots needs a larger list, so we can add more of them. User:ZombieKilla726 03:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Separate Pages Would anybody be opposed to creating Separate Pages for Each skill shot? It would have similar information to what is on this page, but could be elongated with things like videos/photos of each Skill Shot. It'd help this Wiki creating more content. - Wagnike2 17:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind it. RC™ 18:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :* Went ahead and created a few of these pages to establish a basic format for these kinds of pages. Please feel free to contribute in a similar manner. - Wagnike2 19:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :* I like the idea, to give a demonstration of the Skillshots. Making it more Organized Should we make all the skillshots in alphabetical order? RC™ 05:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :* I'd say we should make the table sortable. That way we can get them into alphabetical order without really having to put them in alphabetical order. It'd make it easier to avoid duplicates. - Wagnike2 15:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :** Went ahead and made this sortable. :-) - Wagnike2 17:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I just sorted the most of the table into order based on the in-game lists. I think the table should be divided into multiple categories for each category (General, Weapon, Secret, Anarchy) - HazyAssaulter 23:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Skillshots list FINISHED. *Took a bit of work, but I've finished the complete list of Skillshots, including Anarchy and Secrets. I believe the next step should be to separate the Skillshots into categories based on their genre/weapon/mode. - HazyAssaulter 04:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Seperate Skillshot Pages Do we really need sperate skillshot pages, most of them are already under-developed and haven't much more to add to them so they are pretty bare for a page. Also, i was wondering if we should create a seperate page for a list of skillshots and then a page for all the skillshots (like a tips and tricks page?). Perhaps multiple catagories on the latter. TheWalternate 17:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I think they should've made a skillshot named "Spanish Inquisition". ZanyDragon (talk) 02:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC)